Moody For Chocolate
"Moody For Chocolate" is a mini-story that takes place in the Smurf Me Up series. The Story It was a sunny afternoon, and Glovey is seen walking with Vexy and Hackus as he appears to be giving the new Smurfs a tour of the village and forest. While walking, they observe many Smurfs approach Smurfette, who smelled her flowers along with Baby Angelo and Baby Smurf. They all begin to smile and try and get her attention by giving her cards and flowers, and as they complimented on her biological son. Vexy: What are they doing? Hackus: Pretty flowers! Pretty flowers! Glovey: Yes… Glovey sighs as he puts his hand on his face and shakes his head negatively and looks down. Glovey: They’re giving her more gifts… again. They’re always giving her flowers since they… you know… still “love” her. And I mean it in the like “like” way. Vexy: I can’t blame those Smurfs. I’ve seen how she acts sweet and kind to everyone. In fact, I can assure you that you’re the envy of every boy in this village. My sister is never mean or moody. She is always in this Smurfy mood. Look, even your son appears the same with the same smile. I can’t ever recall her being angry or mean or anything negative. Glovey: It’s funny how you mentioned that you have never seen a moody side of Smurfette after commenting on how my son is. Vexy: I do not understand… Hackus: Oooh! Oooh! Story time! Story time! Glovey: Yes Hackus. It’s story time. The three sneak away into the forest and sit on three lone mushrooms. Glovey smiles as he sighs. Glovey: Yeah… I remember it almost as if it were yesterday. Glovey begins to have a flashback of when Smurfette was still pregnant. His smile changes to a freaked out face. He is seen running with a basket filled with Smurfberries. He runs inside Smurfette’s house and is greeted by an emotional Smurfette. Smurfette: Where were you?! I told you I was hungry! Don’t you care?! I thought you loved me?! Do you love me?! Glovey jumps and covers his face as he shakes in fear. He uncovers his face and fixes his hair and takes a deep breath and speaks calmly. Glovey: Of course I love you. I’m sorry… I tried getting these Smurfberries as fast as I could. Smurfette: That’s great Glovey. But I think I changed my mind and want something sweet now… Hmmm… Go and get me some chocolate please. Glovey: Chocolate? But… we’re all out of chocolate in the village. And the only place to find more chocolate is in… the pools of the… Dark Ness Cavern, which is guarded by a monster… Smurfette begins to cry and pound on Glovey’s chest. Smurfette: Don’t you care about me or our unborn Smurfling?! I thought you were different! Oh boo hoo! Glovey jumps surprised again and puts his hands on Smurfette’s shoulders to try and calm her down, only to get slapped in the face numerous times. He steps back as he rubs his cheeks to ease the pain. Glovey: No, no… look… I’m going. Okay, I said I’m going. I uh… I was just making sure it was that chocolate you were talking about. Glovey approaches Smurfette to comfort her. She smiles and wipes her tears. She gets in close and both approach for a kiss. Smurfette stops as her cheeks fill up and she quickly runs into her bathroom and slams the door, where she can be heard whinning and vomiting. Glovey: Uhm… I’ll take a rain check on that kiss… Glovey exits the house as he sticks his tongue out, appearing grossed out. He grabs a bag and fills it with empty bottles. He pulls his pants straight to keep them tidy and fixes the buttons on his shirt. He tightens his glove and then heads off to the woods with the bag on one hand and a map on the other. He walks down a long trail until he reaches a cave. He enters the cave and sees all the bubbling pools of chocolate. Glovey appears amazed as he stares at all the chocolate. He notices the sleeping monster in a bigger pool. Glovey this must be the sweetest chocolate of all the pools. A thought bubble cloud with Smurfette’s head appears as part of Glovey’s imagination. Smurfette: Grab that one! Glovey: Wouldn’t you like some from the other pools? Smurfette: I said Smurf that one! The cloud disappears and Glovey makes a big gulp. Glovey opens the bag and pulls out the empty bottle and begins to fill them up with all the chocolate he can fit in them. Glovey smiles as he sees all the chocolate he got and cheers. Glovey: Whooo! Hoo! Shamone! Glovey places all the bottles in the bag and turns around to leave. Unfortunately, he doesn’t notice how he awakens the monster until he hears a soft growl from behind him. Glovey: Huh?... Uh-oh…. Glovey tries to run but is then pulled into the pool by the monster, who yanks Glovey by his ponytail. Glovey and the monster are both seen going under the pool. Only bubbles are seen popping on the surface of the chocolate. Glovey quickly jumps out of the pool, dripping in chocolate. His clothes all appear covered in chocolate and his hair appears falling on his face, which he separates to be able to see. The monster quickly grabs Glovey again and begins to tickle him, making Glovey laugh out loud. Glovey: Nooo! Ha ha ha! I give! I give! The monster releases Glovey and shakes his hand. Glovey: I finally get to meet the legendary Dark Ness Monster. My fellow Smurfs mentioned how you helped them by providing your chocolate for the Sandman. If you don’t mind, I kinda need help myself. My dear and beloved Smurfette wishes to have some of your chocolate. The monster smiles and nods. He then goes back to his spot and falls asleep again. Glovey spins and politely bows then exits the cave and runs back to the village to head back to Smurfette’s house. Glovey: Smurfette! I brought your chocolate! Smurfette: Huh… Oh Glovey! You didn’t have to do this for me. Glovey stops and smacks himself as he makes a facepalm. Glovey: Oh, but I wanted to… Smurfette takes the chocolate and puts it in her room as Glovey follows her. Smurfette pulls Glovey and the two try again at the kiss. Glovey opens his eyes and begins to sniff. Glovey: Did you brush your teeth after puking? Smurfette: What?... The flashback ends and Glovey is seen sitting again with Hackus and Vexy. Vexy: Wow. You’re so nice and very sweet Glovey… Do you have a brother? Glovey: Well, all the Smurfs are considered my brothers now. Hackus: Mmm! Hackus love chocolate. Vexy: But seriously, if I was in your place, I would’ve gone insane and not survived with dealing with Smurfette being pregnant. Glovey: She may have been moody, but she is still my Smurfette and I love her so much. I promised to always keep her happy, even if I must wrestle a giant monster for chocolate. At that moment, Smurfette arrives smiling with her flowers to greet Glovey, Hackus, and Vexy. Smurfette: Hey sis! Hello boys! What’s going on here? Glovey: Oh uhm… we were just… telling stories! Smurfette: Oooh! What kind of stories? Hackus: Chocolate stories! Trivia *This story takes place after the ''Naughty Naughty'' story. The flashback is assumed to take place after ''The Triforce'' story. Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles Category:Smurf Me Up Episodes Category:Mini-stories Category:Stories focusing on Smurfette Category:Stories focusing on Glovey Smurf